


Face Your Fear

by Marvel_girl109



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucifer has a heart, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Season 12 compliant, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_girl109/pseuds/Marvel_girl109
Summary: The British Men of Letters have sent Sam and Dean to kill a Djinn but things don't quite go to plan.After Sam has a run in with Lucifer, he realises what he really wants and what he can do to get it. No matter what anyone says.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction that I've written so hopefully it is okay. Feel free to point out any mistakes or give me any constructive criticism as I am new to this. 
> 
> This work contains mature language and explicit sexual content.

Sam Winchester woke up and rubbed his eyes. His arm felt sore. He sat up slowly and realised he was in the Bunker. Laying spread eagled on the floor. 

As he rubbed his arm, everything came back to him. How him and Dean had been sent to look for a Djinn by the British Men of Letters. 

It was nice of the British to not tell them that it was the Djinn that feed on fear that they were going up against. 

Sam felt stupid for letting it catch him. 

He didn't seem very scared at this precise moment though as he looked around. 

He climbed to his feet and started to walk. He was just heading past a room when a huge crash came from the room. 

Sam jumped out of his skin as he backed up against the wall. He gave himself a few seconds to calm down before heading into the room where the noise had come from. 

He saw that it was the room that led to the dungeon. The bookcases that hid the dungeon, however, were wide open. 

Sam tried to stop his hands from shaking as he looked into the dungeon. 

What he saw made his heart leap painfully in his chest. He was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. 

"Someone knocked that off." 

Sam stared. No, he was in hell. Sam momentarily forgot that this wasn't real and started to panic.

"Calm down, Sammy. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Lucifer was lazily slumping on a chair that was placed in the middle of the room. He smiled a bit as Sam stepped closer.

"This isn't real." Sam tried to reassure himself, not realising that he had said it out loud. 

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." 

Sam bent down and picked up the axe that had fallen on the floor. Lucifer immediately sat up straight and stared into Sam's eyes, unblinking.

"What are you going to do with that, Sam?" 

Sam glanced down at the axe. It would be so easy to just cut Lucifer's head off. But it was unlikely that the archangel would appreciate the gesture. 

"I'm going to put it back." He said, slowly. 

He made his way over to the wall, aware that the Devil was watching his every move. He placed the axe back on its stand and then moved away. 

Sam looked back at Lucifer and saw that there was a smile on his face. 

"Something funny?" Sam asked, trying to ignore the fear he felt.

"I thought you would have done something a bit more dramatic than that." 

"The thought did cross my mind. But I thought it would be easier to talk to you if you had a head." 

"You want to talk to me, Sammy. I'm touched." 

Lucifer shuffled around on his seat for a couple of seconds into a more comfortable position. 

"What would you like to talk about?" 

Lucifer's full concentration was on Sam and it made him feel awkward. He shuffled his feet as he stepped closer to the Devil. 

"These questions are more for 'real' you, rather than 'hallucination' you." 

"Okay." 

Sam frowned. 

"That's it. Just an 'okay'." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"Nothing. I just figured you would argue a bit more or force me to tell you." 

"What's the point in that?" 

Something was wrong. Sam felt it. The Devil always jumped at the opportunity to make Sam do something. What was wrong with him? 

Lucifer seemed to read his mind. 

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sam. You're the one that's wrong."

"What am I supposed to be wrong about?" Sam asked, confused. 

Lucifer didn't say anything. He beckoned Sam to come closer. He waited until Sam was standing a couple of inches away from his chair. 

"You won't admit it to yourself. I understand keeping it a secret from Dean and Castiel but you're lying to yourself, Sam." 

"I don't understand." Sam stammered, thoroughly confused. 

Lucifer reached out and hooked his fingers on Sam's belt. He pulled Sam even closer to him. Sam was feeling really awkward now but he didn't pull away. He was curious to see what Lucifer's endgame was. Even though most of the time they ended with him trying to get Sam to say yes. 

However, Lucifer didn't say a word. Therefore, Sam thought he would break the silence. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Showing you what you want." 

Lucifer tugged at Sam's belt making him fall forward onto Lucifer's lap. Sam felt himself blush yet there was some invisible force that was stopping him from slapping the Devil and running away as fast as he could. 

"I don't think you understand what the thing you fear really is, do you?" 

Sam shook his head. A lot of emotions were running through his mind right now and he felt at an utter loss for words. 

"You don't fear me, Sam." Lucifer said, quietly. His voice was almost soothing. "You don't even fear what I can do to you. You fear that you like me." 

Sam felt surprised. That wasn't what he expected to hear. 

"No." He said quietly back. 

Lucifer continued as though Sam hadn't spoken.

"You fear what Dean will think when he finds out that his little brother has feelings for the Devil." 

"Stop it." 

Sam was very aware that Lucifer was starting to undo his belt. 

"If that's not true then stop me." 

Sam was stumped. He had no idea what to do. There was a part of him that wanted to feel disgusted and run away from Lucifer like he was the plague. But there was another part of him that knew Lucifer was right. 

They always ran back to each other and were made for each other just like Lucifer kept reminding him. He had always told himself that it wasn't true. Lucifer was a monster and he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He forgot about all that though as Lucifer tore off his belt. Sam's mind was no longer making coherent thoughts as Lucifer started to unbutton and pull the zip down on his jeans. 

Sam's hands found their way into Lucifer's hair and held on tightly. He closed his eyes as he felt his jeans disappear at a flick of the archangel's wrist. 

One of Lucifer's hands was pulling down his boxers while the other reached up and tangled itself in Sam's hair. He pulled Sam's head down to his level. 

Sam was surprised when he felt lips brush against his. He suddenly realised how desperate he was for this kind of attention from Lucifer. He kissed Lucifer back and it became deeper the longer it went on. 

Sam couldn't help himself. He clung to Lucifer like the world was going to end. Nothing could stop him now. He begun to unbutton Lucifer's shirt but the archangel got rid of both of their clothes with a simple flick of his wrist again. 

Sam suddenly realised that he had never been with a man before like this. He had no idea what to do. 

Lucifer seemed to sense his hesitation. He pulled away from Sam and looked into his eyes. 

"Let me." 

Sam nodded. He was breathing heavily now and his heart was beating so fast he didn't think it was humanly possible. 

He jumped as one of Lucifer's fingers went underneath him. It pushed at Sam's hole slightly. Sam breathed in sharply at the feeling. Lucifer looked up at him for confirmation that it was okay. He nodded but Lucifer didn't move. 

"Since when did the Devil become so soft?" Sam thought. He almost wanted to laugh out loud at his thought. 

Sam decided to let Lucifer know it was okay by pushing back onto the finger. He let out a soft grunt as the finger entered him. He put his forehead against Lucifer's. 

"It's okay." He whispered. 

The Devil responded by pushing his finger further inside Sam. He smiled as Sam let out a loud whine. It was a sound that Sam had never thought he would hear himself make. Sam didn't know whether he liked the fact that the Devil could make sounds like that come out of him. 

Lucifer slowly added a second finger. Sam arched his back as his hole was stretched by Lucifer's fingers. Lucifer continued to do that for a few more minutes. 

Sam was at the point that the only thing he wanted was Lucifer inside him. He was desperate for it. Desperate for him. Lucifer was being painfully slow though as if he knew what Sam was thinking. 

Sam started to push back against Lucifer's fingers with haste. He wanted more. He needed more. 

"Please..." Sam let the word escape him accidentally. 

"Beg me. Then I will." 

"Please. Please... I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me now!" 

Sam's voice had risen without him realising. Lucifer was satisfied though as he pulled his fingers out. 

Sam was shaking uncontrollably as Lucifer lined up his hard cock with Sam's hole. Sam let out a sob while he waited. His own cock felt painful. He needed the release more than he needed anything else in his life right now. 

When Lucifer grabbed his hips and brought his body down, it was almost enough to give him that release. The pain he felt at Lucifer inside him just made him feel more aroused and needy. 

Sam slowly brought his hips up before slamming them back down. A loud cry left his lips. Lucifer seemed to be more turned on than he was before and a second later Sam felt the cold ground beneath him. He didn't care about it as Lucifer started slamming into him with so much force it left him breathless.

More noises escaped Sam that he didn't even know he could make. He clutched at Lucifer's shoulders as the release came. Sam screamed as come splattered over his and Lucifer's chests.

Sam's scream tipped the Devil over the edge and come filled Sam as Lucifer released. 

Lucifer's arms were shaking and seemed unable to support his weight anymore as he flopped down on top of Sam. 

Sam laid there quietly and waited for Lucifer to come back to himself. 

"Wow" was all he could think. That was the last thing that he thought would happen when he first saw Lucifer in the dungeon.

He realised he was still gripping Lucifer's shoulders tightly. He let go and relaxed. He let one of his arms fall to the side but he brought the other one up to stroke Lucifer's hair.

He wasn't sure how Lucifer would respond to that. He needn't have worried though as Lucifer sighed in contentment. He continued to stroke Lucifer's hair as a disturbing thought ran through his brain. 

"How would the real Lucifer respond to what had just happened?" 

He had to remind himself that this wasn't real. It was all in his mind. A fantasy. It made him want to cry. It had felt so real and so good. He knew it was too good to last though. 

This was just what he wanted. Not what the real Lucifer wanted. The real Lucifer wanted to possess him and use his body to destroy the world. He would never, not even in a million years, think that way about Sam. Sam was just a puppet in Lucifer's game. 

His thoughts were stopped as the Lucifer lying across his chest pulled out of him and raised his head to look at Sam. 

Sam let the tears fall then.

The way Lucifer was looking at him, like he was the most important thing in the world right now, was almost an insult to his feelings. He wanted to look away but found he couldn't. 

Lucifer wiped his tears away. 

"You should tell the real me how you feel." Lucifer whispered. 

"He doesn't feel the same so there's no point." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Years of being tortured in the Cage is where my mind goes first."

"How do you know that's not just a sick way of saying he likes you?" 

Sam let out a chuckle at the innocence on Lucifer's face. It was almost like he was explaining this to a child. 

"Even if he does like me the same way I like him. It won't make a difference. I'm too scared to tell him." 

"Exactly. You're too scared and caught up in how this is going to affect you badly. What about all the good things that could come out of it? You won't feel the weight of lying to yourself anymore. You'll finally get something that you want. And you deserve it after all you've been through. If you face your fear that's how you get out of here." 

"What?" Sam said, momentarily confused. 

Lucifer fondly smiled down at him. 

"Remember, a Djinn is draining your life away as we speak. Dean obviously hasn't found a way to wake you up yet. So you need to wake yourself up. Face your fear. If it no longer controls you then there is no fear that the Djinn can feed on." 

Confidence spread through Sam's veins as Lucifer spoke. He tightened the hand that was in Lucifer's hair and brought his head down to Sam. 

Sam kissed him one last time before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter has Dean, Cass and Crowley in. 
> 
> I have already written the next chapter. It just needs to be proof read so it should be up in a couple of days.


	2. Chapter two

When Sam came back to himself he was sitting at an awkward angle in an uncomfortable chair. 

His head ached so badly that he didn't want to open his eyes. He forced them open quickly as he heard people shouting around him. 

"Moose?" 

He looked up and saw Crowley looking down at him. 

"Crowley? What are you doing here? Where's Dean?" 

"He's killing demons. Don't worry." 

"What?" 

Crowley looked like he didn't want to say anymore. 

"What's going on?" Sam insisted. 

"Shortly after you were infected demons showed up. About thirty of them. They were Lucifer's demons. Didn't listen to a word I said. By the way, you may feel a small amount of pain in your right leg." 

Sam looked down and saw that his jeans were ripped and covered in blood.

"Cass will heal you when the demons are gone." 

"If the demons aren't dead yet then why aren't you fighting?" 

Crowley was about to say something but was interrupted. 

"Because I told him to stay and protect you." 

Sam turned around and saw Dean and Castiel standing behind him. 

"You let Crowley babysit me?" 

Dean smirked but it was quickly replaced with concern.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Sam nodded. For the first time in a long time, he really was okay. 

"How did you break out?" Cass asked with interest. 

Sam shrugged. "I faced my fear." 

"You faced your fear." Dean repeated. 

Sam nodded. 

Dean sighed with relief. "Well, as long as you're okay, I don't care how you did it."

They were silent for a moment. 

"We need to get out of here." Cass said. 

"You're right." Dean said. He went over to Sam and helped him to his feet. 

"You guys go." Sam said, pulling away from Dean. "I need to...do something." 

"What?" 

"Well. I faced my fear in my dream but not for real. If this is going to be over, if today is going to mean something then I have to face it for real. So you and Cass go back to the Bunker. I'll catch up with you later." 

"How are you going to get to the Bunker though. We're about four hours away." 

"I'll call you." 

Dean looked like he was about to argue. 

"Dean, please. I have to do this by myself."

"Fine." Dean said, reluctantly. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Sam sighed. "Yes, Dean. I'm fine." 

"I'll see you later then." 

Sam nodded as Cass put a hand on Dean's shoulder. They both vanished. Sam sighed again before turning to Crowley, who he was surprised to see still standing beside him. 

"I need your help." 

"Of course you do." Crowley sighed. "The Winchester's always need my help. I'm like your slave."

Sam didn't retaliate in any way. 

"Where would you like to go?" 

Sam thought about it. Could he trust Crowley to keep this a secret from Dean? Probably not but he needed to do this and Crowley was the only person who could help him. 

"Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. 
> 
> The next chapter is a lot longer and a lot more exciting as Sam confronts Lucifer about his feelings.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm the type of person who gets bored very easily. But I was determined to finish this chapter. I may get bored easily but I also don't like leaving things unfinished. 
> 
> So here we are, the last chapter. Before you start reading, I just want to thank everyone who has left kudos or left me a comment. It really means a lot that you like my work. It encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my yammering on. Here's the final chapter.

Crowley stopped outside a large metal door and turned around to look at Sam. He could see the fear in Sam's eyes as Sam said "You don't need to come in with me." 

"I do advise strongly against this but if this is what you want then I'll be down the hall. Just yell if you need any help." 

"Thanks Crowley." 

"Always happy to help." Crowley started to walk down the hall. 

"Wait!" Crowley turned around. "I don't want anyone listening in. You keep your demons away. And don't tell anyone who I'm meeting with. Okay?"

"I promise." Crowley said with a smile. He walked away but not before Sam heard him mutter "Winchesters" with a tut. 

Sam shook his head and put a hand on the doorknob. He hesitated. Was he really ready for this? Would Lucifer respond the way he wanted him to or would things get worse between them?

"Pull yourself together, Sam. Come on." He murmured to himself. 

He pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Lucifer seemed surprised when he saw that it was Sam who had walked in. 

"Hello, Sam." 

Sam stayed silent, not knowing how exactly to approach the subject he wanted to talk about. 

"I must say, I do feel a bit confused about why you are here. Surely you don't want to be in a room alone with me even after all the fun times we've had together."

"What makes you think that?" 

"Your overall attitude really. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered to know that you're not afraid to tell me what you think of me." 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. His heart started to beat faster at how wrong Lucifer's statement just was. 

"What can I do for you, bunk buddy?" 

Sam tried to ignore the way that name made him want to shiver. 

"I want to talk to you about...something." 

"That seems very ominous. I like it though. Continue. What do you want to talk about?"

Sam gulped. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to be blunt and just say it. However, that might end up being the only option. Sam shuffled his feet while trying to figure out how to phrase it. 

Lucifer sighed. "Some time today would be nice, Sam." 

"Come on, Sam." Sam thought. "Just say it. The worst he'll do is laugh." That thought didn't make Sam feel better though. 

His breath quickened and he started to feel dizzy. 

"I need to sit down."

Sam hadn't noticed that he had said this out loud until Lucifer grabbed one of his arms and guided him to the nearest chair.

Lucifer didn't say anything while he waited for Sam to calm down. When Sam could breath properly, he looked up and was surprised to see concern on the Devil's face. 

"I've been surprised way too many times today." Sam thought.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked. 

"Uhh..."

Lucifer crouched down beside his chair and looked him in the eyes. 

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" 

Sam couldn't meet Lucifer's eyes as he said "I like you." 

There was silence for a moment. Then Sam heard Lucifer laugh. He closed his eyes. Somehow he knew he would get this reaction. 

"Sam, look at me." 

Sam reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Lucifer. 

"You got yourself so worked up over telling me that?" 

"I-I just..." Sam stuttered. 

"Sam." Lucifer said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You think I don't like you back? After everything I've told you and that's what you think?" 

"Well, your overall attitude suggested otherwise." 

Lucifer chuckled as he got to his feet. Sam had a realisation that Lucifer might not get what he actually means. 

"I don't think you understand what I mean." Sam said. 

Sam rose to his feet and walked closer to Lucifer. 

"I don't mean like as in friends, or buddies as you like to put it."

Sam was standing right in front of Lucifer now. He looked very confused and Sam couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of the look Cass gave him when he didn't understand a reference. 

Sam put his hands on Lucifer's arms and pushed him back until he was up against the wall. Sam didn't let go but stayed a few inches away from him. 

It finally seemed to dawn on Lucifer what Sam meant. His confusion was replaced with suspicion. Sam waited. Neither of them pulled away from the other. 

Eventually, the suspicion in Lucifer's eyes changed to interest. 

"Do it." He whispered. 

Sam didn't hesitate. He kissed him as Lucifer yanked his arms out of Sam's grasp. 

Sam felt both Lucifer's hands get tangled up in his hair. Sam was holding Lucifer's waist against the wall. 

Everything seemed to overwhelm Sam. He couldn't believe that this was happening. This couldn't be real. Sam found himself struggling to breathe. 

He pulled away but left his forehead resting against Lucifer's. Lucifer was patient while Sam got his breath back. 

"Is this real?" He asked, more to himself than to Lucifer. 

"I'm asking myself the same question." The Devil replied, slightly breathless.

Sam laughed. He was laughing at himself and how worried he had been. 

He wasn't aware of how hysterical his laugh was though. 

Lucifer took his hands out of Sam's hair and placed them on Sam's shoulders. He pushed him back over to the chair and sat him down. 

Sam felt himself shaking and focused on Lucifer's hands on his shoulders while he calmed down. 

"Sam, you're scaring me and that's not an easy thing to do." 

Sam blushed as he realised he was still laughing like an idiot. He abruptly stopped and stared at the opposite wall, away from Lucifer, out of shame. 

What was happening to him? Why did his body insist on being stupid at times like this? All he wanted right now was to disappear.

"Sam?" 

Sam refused to look away from the wall. 

Lucifer sighed dramatically and moved so that he was in Sam's way. 

"It's a very interesting wall, Sam but don't you think there are better times to stare at it?" 

Sam looked into Lucifer's eyes as he muttered "Sorry". 

"Don't be sorry, Sam. Although I have to admit that you humans have funny ways of dealing with things." 

Neither of them said a word for a few moments. Neither knew what to say. However, the silence wasn't awkward despite what had just happened. 

Sam smiled, slightly. 

"What?" Lucifer asked. 

"Nothing. It's just... I kind of had this dream that involved you..."

"Hmm... What happened in this dream?" Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrows, suggestively. 

"I can show you if you'd like." Sam said, leaning forward. 

Lucifer didn't answer but leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Sam. 

Sam pulled him closer. One hand buried itself in Lucifer's hair while the other was slowly making it's way down Lucifer's side. 

Lucifer growled softly and fidgeted a little as Sam's hand continued it's journey.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam said, false concern in his voice. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" 

Sam started to bring his hand back up Lucifer's side and loved the way it made him squirm. 

"Shut up, Winchester." He growled, playfully. Lucifer grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and pulled him onto the ground. 

Sam looked up at Lucifer above him and giggled like a twelve year old girl. Lucifer growled again but there was a smile on his face. 

He bit Sam's neck and held down Sam's arms as he wiggled. Sam gasped in pleasure. 

"Wait!" Sam said, suddenly. Lucifer lifted his head. "You're always the one in control." 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side, confused. Sam took that opportunity to flip Lucifer onto his back and change their positions. 

"It's my turn." 

Lucifer growled again and tried to get back up. He wasn't really trying though and Sam easily held him down. Sam growled back at Lucifer and then laughed at the surprised look on Lucifer's face. 

"What, you thought you were the only one that could growl?" 

"I was counting on it." Lucifer joked. "I like it when you do it though." 

Sam growled again, just for him and then bent down and kissed him. 

Sam thought that Lucifer secretly liked having no control and handing that control to Sam. He would never admit it, of course. 

Sam undid Lucifer's jeans and slid them and his underwear off his legs. 

Ignoring the fact that he had never done this before and had no idea what he was doing, Sam placed his hand between Lucifer's legs and put one of his fingers against Lucifer's hole. 

Lucifer jumped violently and Sam heard his breathing getting faster. Lucifer was now shaking with a slightly scared and worried expression on his face. 

"You've never done this before have you?" Sam asked as he felt Lucifer stiffen. 

Lucifer didn't answer but the look on his face told Sam everything he needed to know. 

"I'll go easy on you." Sam said, amused, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

"Don't you dare!" Lucifer snarled.

Sam breached Lucifer's hole and loved the way his face fell slack with pleasure. 

Sam couldn't deny that he felt smug. The fact that he could make the Devil look like that was amazing. Also, that he was Lucifer's first was something on a whole new level of amazing. 

He pushed the finger in slowly. Even though he knew Lucifer could withstand a lot more pain, Sam didn't want to hurt him. No matter how much Lucifer had hurt him in the past. 

Sam gently pulled the finger out and then pushed it back in, faster. He did that a few more times, each time moving faster. 

It looked like Lucifer was using all of his willpower to not cry out or make any sound at all. 

Sam could see the effort that took growing in Lucifer's face as he added a second finger. 

"If only I had known that this was the way to make the Devil shut up. I would have done this sooner." 

"Fuck you."

Sam curled his fingers in response to that. Lucifer finally let go and moaned loudly. 

Sam added a third finger as Lucifer mumbled, voice soaked in pleasure "I hate you, Sam." 

Sam looked confused as he asked "Why?" 

"Because you're a fucking tease, you little shit." 

Sam laughed and teased him even more when he slowed his movements down, almost to a stop. 

Lucifer roared, almost animalistic and pulled Sam's head down to kiss him.

Sam pulled his fingers out as he melted into the kiss. Lucifer started to unbutton Sam's shirt. He then proceeded to undo Sam's trousers. When he was done, his hands roamed Sam's skin. 

While Lucifer investigated, Sam ripped off his own trousers and underwear. He lined up his hard cock with Lucifer's hole. He paused. 

Sam broke the kiss and looked into Lucifer's eyes. As he pushed in, he saw Lucifer's eyes widen and his breathing get faster. 

"Are you okay?" 

Lucifer nodded. A smile then spread across his face. He held Sam's hips and brought them forward so that Sam went further inside him. They both gasped at the same time.

Lucifer seemed overwhelmed by the feeling. His breath became harsh and he sounded like he was struggling to breathe. 

Sam stayed as still as possible while he waited for Lucifer to calm down. 

"Just breathe." Sam muttered, as he noticed Lucifer was shaking. "I won't move until you tell me to." 

After he was told that, Lucifer gradually became calmer and was soon nooding at Sam to move. 

Sam carefully pulled backwards and then thrust back in. Sam felt Lucifer's hands clench his shoulders painfully but he soon forgot about that as a wave of pleasure surged through him.

Sam continued to pull back and then thrust forward. Both made noises they would later deny they ever made. 

Lucifer released before he did and Sam felt come hit his stomach. Sam released a couple of seconds after with a cry. 

Exhaustion hit Sam hard. He tried to support himself but ended up admitting defeat and laying down across Lucifer's body. 

There was silence for a while as they both fought to get their breath back. 

Sam wanted to fall asleep where he was but the thought of someone coming to find him and finding him in this position prompted him to pull out of Lucifer. 

Sam awkwardly pushed himself up with his shaking arms so that he was kneeling. 

Lucifer sat up and looked at Sam. Sam stared back. 

At exactly the same time, both Sam and Lucifer burst out laughing. 

"I must say, I honestly didn't expect that. I thought you were going to give me a lecture about some worthless crap I don't care about." Lucifer said. 

"I was very tempted." Sam joked. 

They both laughed again before helping each other to their feet. Lucifer waved his hand and both their clothes were back on. 

"Thanks."

Lucifer shrugged. "Aren't there two very worried people waiting for you?" 

"How do you know that?" 

"I'm a murderer, Sam. Not an idiot." 

"Can't you be both?" Sam said, smiling at the banter. 

He knew he had to leave though, no matter how much he wanted to stay. Lucifer was right. Dean and Cass would be waiting for him and probably worried sick. 

Sam turned and walked towards the door. 

"Sam, wait!" Sam turned back around. "Will I see you again?" 

"Maybe." 

"Can we change it so that it only has a yes or no answer?" 

Sam sighed, fondly. "Unfortunately for you, I don't have the power to see into the future anymore. So either of those answers could be equally likely." 

Sam smiled one last time before he opened the door. 

"Bye, Sammy." 

"Bye, Lucy." 

 

"Dude, I'm not watching that. Find something else." 

Dean looked to the right as he saw something move out the corner of his eye. Sam and Crowley were now standing in the room.

Dean sighed in relief. "Finally. Where have you been? And more importantly, could you please get the point across to Cass that I will not watch Despicable Me with him. Or any other film aimed at children."

Sam smiled. "You should let him watch what he wants." Sam ruffled Cass's hair as he walked past, towards the door. 

Cass smirked at the look of betrayal on Dean's face. 

"Anyway," Dean said, as he glared at Cass, "I'll ask my question again. Where have you been?" 

Sam didn't answer, however, and just kept walking silently towards the door. When he got to the door, he turned around and waved to the three men in the room, all while a huge grin was plastered to his face. 

Once Sam had left, Dean was the first to break the silence. 

"He's not acting naturally. It's unhealthy. Should I take him to the hospital?" 

"I think he's just happy." Cass replied. 

Both Dean and Crowley rolled their eyes at Castiel's complete inability to understand sarcasm. 

"So, where did you take him?" Dean asked Crowley. 

He didn't get an answer. He looked to where he had last seen Crowley and saw that he was no longer there. 

"Bye, then." Dean mumbled to himself. 

He noticed that Cass was looking at him expectantly. 

"You're the one that's going to have to get off your ass and get the remote. I sure as hell ain't doing it." 

 

Sam had dreams all night. 

However, that morning when he woke up, he wasn't drenched in sweat or shaking in fear. 

He was smiling and feeling the best he had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. 
> 
> If you are interested, I have started to write a new fanfiction and don't worry. It does involve Sam/Lucifer. 
> 
> It's called Adopting Archangels. From the title, I bet you can guess what is going to happen. 
> 
> The first chapter should be posted within the next couple of days so make sure to go and check that out.


End file.
